honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Devil May Cry 5
Devil May Cry 5 is the 231st episode of 'Fandom Games' 'comedy series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Max Song, Andrew Bird and Spencer Gilbert. It parodies the action-adventure hack and slash video game Devil May Cry 5. It was published on July 2, 2019. It has been viewed over 200k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Devil May Cry 5 on YouTube "In an era when more and more games require patience, wits and emotional maturity, get ready for a game where all you'll need is a working thumb and a boner for the world's dumbest murders!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Devil May Cry 5 Script In an era when more and more games require patience, wits and emotional maturity, get ready for a game where all you'll need is a working thumb and a boner for the world's dumbest murders! ['''Dante': "How's that for road rash?!?!"]'' Devil May Cry 5 Slow motion bullet jump into the junior high goth world of Devil May Cry, a series that feels like it was written by the human embodiment of a trench coat! It started off relatively serious and is now pretty much entirely off the rails. In a new entry that is as much fan service as it is an actual story -- but still delivers on the obsessive combo-chaining experience you've come to expect. Complete with snarky attitude ['''Nero': "Haha! Cool trick! Hey, do you do parties?"],'' high-speed gameplay, and some really questionable fashion sense! The graphics are 4k now, but the hair is forever '98. Watch this beloved series return to form with its iconic protagonist. characters are shown Ugh. No, I said iconic. is shown There we go! As Dante faces his greatest challenge yet: getting way too old for this s***! As you don the red coat of the legendary demon hunter once again, alongside this slghtly less legendary, also demon hunter, Nero. To defeat a Dragon-Ball-Z-esque enemy who's so much stronger that he doesn't even bother to stand up to beat your ass! And whose entire purpose is just to set up a terrible pun. ['''Nero': "Urizen, huh? I bet your parents didn't like you much, cuz your name sucks." V': "Urizen for fighting..."] ''Ugh! You'll meet up a veritable "Who's that?" of ''Devil May Cry ''history, with a little family drama along the way. In a story that's just about as close to the other games as you can get without just straight up remaking them. That you'll forget about anyway while you're distracted by hero doing 17 backflips! Look, would you rather have a good story, or would you rather have this cutscene? ''slow-motion wields weapons. "I like that." Fist your way through the twisting paths of DMC5's ''grim overworld that comes in exactly two flavors: destroyed city and demon anus! As the modern visuals do their best to disguise the game's PS2-era level design. Where each area boils down to a handful of gated-off fight rooms connected by a series of tunnels, as well as fixed camera platforming that will make you feel like it's 2001 all over again! In a game design that's guaranteed to hit veterans in their nostalgia sacks! Where all of this stuff seemed awesome and not insanely campy! ''a cowboy hat, Dante dances, twirls and kicks his legs high into the hair. He presses his hand to his groin and gyrates his hips. This is still cool, right? Balance style and substance in some of DMC's best combat to date. As you string together attacks to create a smooth chain of combos that make you feel like you're dancing on the battlefield! Or just furiously mash buttons and swap weapons to get that sweet triple S ranking! Until you get punished for your hubris and slapped down to a "C" and have to pull the panic button and turn into a shadow golem or... whatever. Or hell, just pop one of your "no consequence" pills if you managed to die. Because they worked real hard on this game and you're gonna see it all, whether you suck or not! Master the excessive amount of playstyles that each character brings to the blood orgy. From nero's impossibly precise sword-revving system, and his many bionic commando arms that grapple, rocket punch, megabuster, and uh... is that a dildo? ''[A prosthetic arm is slapped onto a bench. '''Nico: "Kyrie will love it. Catch my meaning?"]'' to these violent petting zoo of shadow animals that do all the fighting for you while you literally stand in a corner reading William Blake! Then pop up at the last minute to cane them in the face like you're a 1900's senator! Or the OG demon slayer himself who comes strapped with plenty of his old tricks as well as plenty of new and objectively insane weaponry to learn! swings a motorcycle like a bat All while switching between Dante's four unique combat styles, to dodge, parry, shoot and combo -- or more likely just pick one and stick to it because learning is hard! And you've already played half of the game with two other characters! Because the real challenge of Devil May Cry is remembering how any of it works! So, pull that devil trigger, and get that handkerchief ready just in case! For a mainline sequel that brings back everything about the series that diehard fans demanded. And, with its mechanics, its characters, its story, and everything in its being, proudly says, "We're sorry we tgave the license to Ninja Theory!" ["F*** you! '''Rebooted Dante': F** you! F**** Yooooouuuuu!"]'' Starring: Dude Where's My Arm?; Nico Nico Ni; Criss Angel; Featuring Dante From The Devil May Cry Series; Who Game Sheryl Crow A Gun?; 90's Shoulder Pads; Number One In Coverage Of The Demon Plane, Verizon; and Gary Busey. for Devil May Cry 5 was 'Geriatrics May Cry.']] Geriatrics May Cry My vote for feature that should be in all video games going forward: live action cutscenes! because nothing says entertainment like a middle-aged man flapping his arms pretending to be a bird (!). Trivia * There are several other episodes of Honest Game Trailers about hack and slash games including Devil May Cry, Bayonetta and Diablo. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. * The narrator is not credited on this episode. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Devil May Cry 5 has a 86.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Written by Max Song, Andrew Bird, and Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Hack and slash games Category:Capcom Category:Japan